Swinging On a Star
by LeBishi
Summary: Stephanie doesn't remember much except she wasn't part of the whole Republic City scene. Now she's got a voice in her head that guides her and a complicated past she can't recall. All she knows is the voice is pushing her towards the Avatar and she's feeling very stupid that she's listening a voice she doesn't know.


She remembered her name and a few bits and pieces of her world.

But not much else.

She didn't realize she was talking to anyone important when she explained her situation and the fact that she didn't know if she had a home or not. All she knew for a fact was who she was and where she came from. And from what she was told, there was no California or a United States. Just the four nations and colonies.

Her name was Stephanie and she lived in California and lived with her parents while she was getting her degree. She didn't know in what but she was sure it had something to do with children. There wasn't much sparking up in the old noggin after that. She was too worried at that point to really wrack her brain, what with being homeless and alone.

Her luck really turned around when she was taken to local school and introduced to the main person who was looking to hire someone to help teach preschool education which included shapes and colors and such. Stephanie was hired with some reluctance over the course of a couple of days while she stayed at a homeless shelter in the city. She explained how it was a passion of hers to help and teach children. Her heart flipped at the thought of being able to work with them and she assumed it was the truth.

At least, she hoped it was passion.

Working at the school was how she learned about the Avatar and her great conquests. There were people who had their bending stolen and she had turned it all around and returned their powers to her after she defeated the one called Amon. Amon felt justified in taking those powers to equalize everyone and make bending something of the past. The details, like her mind, were fuzzy. After all, her company was usually children who were learning addition and subtraction. She didn't have a specific grade she worked with so they switched her around every week or so. Stephanie had decided that it would be a good idea to speak with this Avatar about her missing memories.

The problem was that the Avatar was busy. Very busy. What with the new season of pro-bending and her Avatar duties, there was a list, a very _long_ list of people who wanted to talk to her. She had requested a time with the Avatar but she was estimated months. And people tried to speak to her while she was training, or going out for groceries. Anything. The Polar-bear helped keep people at bay but it was only so much that could be done. Stephanie decided to wait those months. Perhaps her memories would return on their own.

It was possible.

Her days consisted of getting up early and catching the trolley to work where she would be tussled and tossed about. After about twenty minutes, she'd get off and buy a pastry for breakfast with tea. There were a number of very good tea shops around Republic City thanks to Iroh of the Fire Nation. He had built the first which grew to many more where people would stop by for a good cup of tea. Stephanie took her work with her and sat at a table on her own while she corrected homework and ate peacefully. The school didn't open until nine and she would get there early for breakfast.

Once she was at school, she'd help out in her own little classroom filled with fifteen to twenty students from all over the city to come and have lessons. Thankfully, there were books she could learn from to teach certain things like history. Everything else she played by ear.

The kids liked her well enough. She was tough but kind, gentle but made sure that rules were followed. And she liked to do art with them when there was time for it. Some of the kids sent letters to the Avatar to come visit, which she thought was moot. Some of the kids liked to play games. But they all enjoyed it when she read to them, which she liked to do when they were calm.

Stephanie usually finished around four and caught the trolley back to her little shoe closet apartment she rented from the little old lady that helped her with the job at the school. She also needed the money. There was enough space for a bed, a cabinet and a bathroom. She lived as comfortably as she could, what with the little space she had. She had to admit, it was a little lonely with her new life. She couldn't remember her old one by a long shot. Except for the few bits of memories that came to her, she was stuck trying to think about them at night, staring at the ceiling and counting tiles.

She remembered living with her parents. There was a tinge of sadness that came with those tidbits of thoughts that flashed in her head when she recalled them. It was like a book with missing pages that were scattered in the wind. There were friends that she couldn't recall the names of, though they seemed to be friendly. And there was one face that caused her pain and she didn't know why. Brooding eyes underneath thick eyebrows, he had a oval face and sent pains to her stomach. He was special and she couldn't think of why. Perhaps a significant other? She wouldn't know.

There were places that brightened her day when she remembered but alas, she was stuck in a world that didn't recognize what or where it was. All she knew was what was in her head and the few things that came with her in that beaten up backpack. There was a rectangular device that had buttons on it which she couldn't figure how to turn on. A small book light with three novels, a container of makeup and brushes and a shift of clothes came with her. There were a few miscellaneous items here and there but besides that, there wasn't much importance in it. She kept everything, knowing there was some significant meaning behind even the set of keys with the triangle that had a circle within it and a straight stick inside of the circle. Something was trying to reach out to her, she just didn't know how to connect with it.

It was odd how she ended up in Republic City. She couldn't remember anything beyond walking around the stores, holding tightly on the strap of her backpack as she wandered around trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. The _only_ thing she could recall that meant anything was a voice, a nice calm one that told her she needed to speak to the Avatar as soon as she could. There was a reason for it that she couldn't understand but as the voice confided, she would know soon. There would be someone to help her along when the time was right.

Which turned out to be the old lady, Sue, who randomly bumped into her with a basket full of rolls in her hands. Perhaps it was the fact that Stephanie looked so lost, but Sue took pity on her and they chatted a bit. Sue even took her to get a bite to eat as the kind person that she was. Stephanie explained that she had no job, no place to live and paper money that didn't seem to make any sort of difference to the merchants. Only the little change she had in her coin purse looked to interest them. Sue listened kindly, taking a few yuans from her bag and handing them over. To Stephanie's protests, she insisted and took her to the best homeless shelter there was in the city. It was strictly for women with or without children and taken care of by monks.

Stephanie was lucky, there weren't many people and she was able to get her own room for a few days. Her personal belongings were kept safe while she went searching for a job. It took a week or so for her to get the job at the school and she was welcome to stay until she was able to get a place on her own. Sue had offered her a small room when she had the money and she called the phone number left to her by the little old lady. The voice had been right, she was lucky.

Thankfully, the room she rented came with a bed which was lumpy but comfortable enough to sleep in. Stephanie moved in three weeks after she came into the city. She had even bought a few shirts and some skirts to go along with the job. Her world was changing and she didn't know how exactly. But she was learning how to be on her own. The faces still appeared at night to haunt her and she slept fitfully but her life was complacent for the time being. Stephanie welcomed the calm, she just wished the voice would give her a clue of what would happen next.

**Xxx**

**xx**

**x**

Stephanie walked through the halls in the school with folders in hand. She had some meetings with the parents of a few students who caused ruckuses while she tried to teach the third level the week past. She was teaching it again and knew the ones who caused problems. She wasn't looking forward to the bad students but knew that there was news waiting for her in the teacher's privacy room. There was quite a bit of chatter among the other teachers.

She entered the room with her paperwork underneath her arm. She poured herself a cup of hot tea from the cooling pot in the corner and took a long drink, listening quietly to the other teachers discuss the hot topic of the morning. Stephanie was glad she wasn't the reason they were chatting anymore. The first week she was ignored because of her lack of station. Apparently she was working at one of the best schools in the United Republic of Nations and she did not dress like it. First paycheck, she went out and bought the clothes she needed so everyone would stop talking about her. Jeans were definitely not professional.

"The Avatar-"

"Yes- she's coming-"

"Such an _honor-"_

"Is she not touring the schools-?"

Stephanie tensed as the chatter came to a halt while the headmistress of the school came to the front of the group. Everyone fell silent as she lifted her hands and quieted the group. It was a small school, with only twenty class rooms but the affluent people of Republic City sent their little ones to it. It was sort of status symbol among the rich. How Stephanie got the job, she could only credit the voice that helped her. Keeping it was all her, though.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have very exciting news. The Avatar is coming to visit here, at Republic Elementary in a week's time."

"Is she coming as the Avatar or as a Probender?"

"As the Avatar," the headmistress said, glaring. She hated to be interrupted. "She will be here Tuesday morning."

"Will she visit all the classrooms?"

"No, we will have everyone participate in a competition of luck," the headmistress explained. "Those with their names drawn will be expected to represent the school."

"Exciting!"

"Marvelous!"

"My children would love this," Stephanie whispered to herself.

"Those that would like to enter will place their name on a slip of paper. The names will be announced Friday morning."

It was really quite a _coincidence_ that her classroom was picked that Friday morning.

Stephanie wore her best pair of pants and cute v-shirt the color of the sky to the Avatar meeting on Tuesday. Wearing her chunky black boots and a long overcoat with it, she packed her backpack and brushed her curls back into a low bun. Her coils refused to stay under control and she sighed in resignation as she made her way on the trolley to the school. She arrived with an hour to spare.

Stephanie went about the classroom she was assigned for the day and put up pictures the kids drew of the Avatar Korra on walls and hung up string over the desks so she could put up more. She cut up hearts and added them along, pulling out paper and writing 'Welcome Avatar Korra' along it. It went up against the chalkboard easily. She put up markers and pencils on the desks with white paper for the kids to do a small project while the Avatar came to visit. Stephanie was sure she wouldn't be staying too long. She was pretty busy.

She was nervous. While the timing was almost too perfect, there was a good chance that Korra would not believe her. There wasn't much proof she could show the Avatar besides the fact that she was hearing voices, which was never a good sign. But it was the truth and there was nothing she could do about it. She only hope that there was a chance that that she would take her words to heart and listen.

What was she kidding? All she could hope for was not getting fired.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Stephanie's time was split between making sure the children were well behaved and passing out snacks. The Avatar wasn't due for another fifteen minutes and she was rushing to make sure they ate their rice cakes and finished the water poured into their little cups. She collected them quickly, placing the tray away and sweeping the ground as quickly as she could while the children colored some pictures for Korra. Time slipped away from her fingers as it wasn't a moment passed after she put away the broom that there was a knock on the door. She touched her hair and quickly fixed her shirt while the children fell quiet. Opening the door, the Avatar walked in with a smile. A nervous one but it warmed up as the kids started cheering.

Stephanie walked up to Avatar Korra and shook her hand warmly, gently leading her to the wall of accomplishments where kids who did their best and got the best grades. Korra couldn't help but touch the papers in admiration and read the names out loud, raising her voice just high enough for the kids to hear.

"This is wonderful," Korra stated, grinning. "You know, I heard this school was good."

"It's one of the best," Stephanie agreed. "The kids love it here."

"It sure seems like it," she lifted a sheet from the board and read. "These kids look to know their... er... subjects."

"Mm," Stephanie turned around and glanced at the kids. "Ms. Korra-"

"Just Korra," she insisted.

"I have to speak to you."

"Shoot," Korra stated.

"Privately."

"Umm..."

"I swear, it's important," Stephanie wrung her hands together as she tried to look as casual as possible. She didn't want the kids to listen.

"Umm," Korra looked startled. "I suppose we can meet up for dinner. I have plans but-"

"I promise not to take up too much of your time."

"Is it serious?"

"Kind of."

"Meet me at the Howling Monkey Diner," Korra said, looking serious. "You can explain things there."

Stephanie only hoped she could pull things off.


End file.
